Fetish
by luvdawinx
Summary: Eren is surprisingly turned on by spoons. PWP. Eren x Spoons (Don't judge me)


Note: I wrote this for one of my favorite IG accounts. Not only did she love it, but a ton of people were seriously freaking out. Do not judge me

Reminder: I certainly do not own SnK or the characters. If I did there would be tons of shit going down.

Have fun.

* * *

Eren has a fetish. What could possibly be weird about that? Everybody has their own little fetish like Mikasa's secretly liking to use her scarf for bondage, or Armin getting turned on by things he comes upon in books, or even Jean with his strange way with flirting with people and saying his ever famous pickup line "How would you like to ride a cowboy?" The problem was not that Eren had a fetish, it was more rooted to what kind it was.

The truth is, he had a spoon fetish. It all started back when he accidentally turned his arm into a Titan arm after picking up a spoon. When he was able to have a little rest afterwards he just imagined how it felt for his arm to be so freaking hot with him definitely feeling it this time. He remembers how the steel of the spoon lightly cut into the grip of his hand before and after the transformation. It was surprisingly a hot thought. So he had started sneaking spoons - clean, of course - from the kitchens for his own desires. That is right, Survey Corps, Eren is the Secret Spoon Stealer.

He found different sorts of spoons for different purposes. Regular metal spoons were mainly used for stimulation. Regular ones with smooth, curved, almost oval-like handles were for teasing. Wooden spoons were phalluses. There were other uses for this beloved eating utensil, but these were the main ones.

And so here he was, a tray of spoons on his nightstand beside his bed. He had felt the need again that night, the need for his spoons. He stared up at his reflection on the back of one above him in his right hand, holding his growing erection in his left. He stared back at lust-filled green eyes, a reddening face, dark brown bangs sticking to his forehead from sweatlips parted for breath as he stroked himself, his shirt pulled up close to his neck and his pants off. The need was strong with him.

The spoon he held was lowered down to his chest, cold metal touching a nipple. He quickly bit his lip to hold back a yelp, shivers running down his spine and goosebumps lining his skin. He moved it so it pressed down against his nipple, slowly rubbing it with small circular motions. Every moan elicited, every shiver, every spark of desire for more was rushed down straight to his cock until it was completely erect. His left hand left his cock and raised to the neglected nipple not being stimulated by the spoon. Fingers twisted and pinched at it until it was just as hard as the other one. Down below his legs were squirming for more, his cock wanting more attention evidenced by its twitching.

Eren set the spoon back on the nightstand in exchange for another one. This one had an oval-like handle with a smooth curved end, perfect for more teasing. He held it by the head of it as he stuck the handle in his mouth. His tongue licked the smooth handle to coat it with his saliva. He lifted it out of his mouth, a string of saliva between them as he brought it downwards. His free hand returned to stroking himself as the handle passed by to circle and prod at his twitching hole. The end dipped inside, sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout his body. It did not go far, in which he wanted to it to go deeper but he had to resist temptation. So instead he thrusted it into the little space he was allowing it to be in, moving it around to widen the hole but not his insides. It would help for what was coming up.

A bottle of lube was sitting next to the spoons. He set his dirtied back on the nightstand to grab said bottle as well as the wooden spoon. It was smooth and glossy, meaning low chances of splinters. The best part of it was that the handle was thick and long, which caused him to admire it for a while. He popped the cork off and lowered both objects down so the oil which dripped off the handle of the spoon fell onto his member. Ten points to himself for hitting the sensitive head and making pearls of pre-cum gurgle out.

Once the wooden handle of the beloved utensil was slick with oil he placed the bottle back on the nightstand before carefully sliding the handle inside of him. His back arched off the mattress as the stiff object moved deeper until he flopped back down to adjust. He raised his legs so his knees were in the air, feet pressed against the mattress and toes curled that small bunches of the sheets dug underneath.

Then he started moving the spoon in and out of himself at a slow pace. It was torture having to deal with the slowness but he still needed to adjust for a little more. Once he found himself able to fully adjust he moved it faster and harder. He wanted the spoon to fuck him deeper, make him scream, present him with the inability to sit down without feeling immense pain but let it be so worth it.

He bit his lip down harder as he found his own prostate. At the same time his other hand had pulled back the foreskin covering the head of his erection to rub his thumb against the slit. These ministrations combined with the spoon pounding into him were driving him over the edge but he needed so much more. So, he moved to one side, one leg bent upwards with the other one bent with the knee close to his chest. The widened area allowed him to move the spoon in all sorts of directions before he abused his own prostate with it again.

Cum sprayed out like a fountain as he moved his hand to play with his balls along with the spoon's thrusts. He slowed down his pace to a stop and carefully pulled the spoon out of himself. But he wanted more, so much more. There was so much that these simple spoons can - and will - give him.

Looks like he was going to stick around for seconds

* * *

I'm going to hell, aren't I?


End file.
